Dark Era : Flammes Bleues
by Ishtin
Summary: Toan repense à son aventure, tandis que se manifestent des signes qu'une nouvelle épopée est sur le point de commencer...
1. Souvenirs

Le soir était tombé sur la campagne, les derniers rayons d'or du soleil couchant illuminaient les glaciers au sommet des montagnes, donnant au ciel une teinte écarlate… La brise agitait doucement les feuilles des arbres, une pluie légère frappait les fenêtres à un rythme régulier, apaisant. Les deux lunes se montraient déjà, éclipsant les premières étoiles encore timides dans cette nuit d'été.

Toan, tout en lisant près du feu, surveillait son frère et sa sœur qui jouaient à se poursuivre dans toute la maison. Ils avaient déjà failli casser un vase et la moitié de la vaisselle que sa mère portait, il ne tenait pas à ce qu'ils abîment une de ses précieuses armes.

Certes, il ne les utilisait plus depuis la fin de sa fabuleuse aventure, au cours de laquelle il avait sauvé le monde… Mais elles lui étaient très chères, c'étaient des souvenirs de ces instants extraordinaires qui les avaient unis, ses compagnons et lui, comme seules savent le faire les grandes épreuves. Plus qu'une amitié, c'était quelque chose de précieux et d'unique qui les avaient liés, lorsque le destin les avaient fait se rencontrer pour construire un monde nouveau, et leurs vies avaient été changées à jamais.

Toan sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il se hâta de détourner la tête du spectacle attendrissant des deux enfants qui riaient, et son regard tomba sur une petite trappe près d'un coin de la cheminée. Il avait cru voir une lumière, comme une étincelle bleutée, qui avait attiré son attention sur cet endroit précis. Ce devait être une flamme, mais les étincelles sont généralement jaunes ou orangées, et pas aussi loin de leur foyer…

Il avait déjà remarqué cette trappe à plusieurs reprises, mais il n'y avait jamais prêté grande attention. Qu'est-ce qui le poussait aujourd'hui à s'en approcher, à la toucher, à tenter de découvrir comment l'ouvrir ?

Ses doigts rencontrèrent un interstice dans le plancher, qui lui permit de soulever le petit panneau de bois. En dessous il y avait une assez grande cavité obscure. Toan plongea la main, et agrippa un objet plat. Après l'avoir ramené à la lumière, il l'observa un détail. C'était un portrait encadré de bois précieux.

Il n'avait jamais vu l'homme qui était représenté sur ce tableau, mais le portrait lui donnait une étrange impression de familiarité. Qui était ce jeune homme aux cheveux noirs rebelles, aux grands yeux verts étincelants, au teint mat, au visage d'une pureté et d'une perfection rares, à l'expression angélique que démentait son sourire ironique ?

Ce devait être un guerrier, comme l'indiquait la superbe épée sur laquelle il s'appuyait avec une nonchalante élégance… Ses habits étaient faits de soie noire et argentée, une lourde cape de velours violet accrochée à son cou par un fermoir-rubis dissimulait son bras droit et ses jambes.

Toan releva la tête. Il n'était plus dans le salon de sa maison du village de Nolan, mais dans une grotte de cristal à l'éclat incomparable. Autour de lui une immense cité aux reflets bleutés se déployait, pleine de bruits et de créatures diverses.

L'architecture avait une finesse et une pureté incroyable, les bâtiments semblaient sculptés de la main d'un dieu ou d'un artiste, des joyaux étincelants décoraient les façades ornées de colonnes de marbre blanc élancées. A travers le plafond de la grotte, Toan pouvait voir une immense lune blanche se découpant sur un ciel de velours bleu. Des crépitements d'or et d'argent parcouraient l'air alentour. Le sol était d'un blanc laiteux, parcouru de reflets irisés, parfois des formes indistinctes s'y dessinaient un instant avant de se changer en des tourbillons d'étincelles. Une musique retentissait dans le lointain, un chant magnifique et cristallin, qui emplit de joie le cœur de Toan. Ici l'air semblait empli de mille parfums, l'âme ressentait une paix profonde et semblait se fondre dans l'éternité.

Toan ferma les yeux pour ressentir avec plus d'intensité toute la perfection de l'instant, puis les ouvrit à nouveau.

L'homme du portrait se trouvait devant lui.


	2. Un guerrier de légende

Toan fit un pas vers l'homme. Celui-ci l'arrêta d'un geste.

« Reste où tu es. Nous ne sommes pas dans le même monde, tu ne dois pas t'approcher

de moi, sinon tu recevras une décharge d'énergie magique.

-C'est vous qui m'avez amené ? Questionna le jeune homme.

-Effectivement. Mon portrait a été fait avec une peinture magique, qui est liée à mon

essence vitale. Elle devait répondre à ton contact. Afin d'attirer ton attention, j'ai créé

une flamme bleue magique près de l'endroit où était caché le tableau. Je devais faire

appel à toi.

-Vous avez besoin de moi ? J'en ai pourtant terminé avec la vie d'aventure… Le Génie

Obscur a été vaincu, je ne peux plus utiliser l'Atlamillia, je n'ai aucune utilité désormais.

D'ailleurs, qui êtes-vous exactement ? Comment me connaissez-vous ? Et surtout,

ajouta-t-il frappé d'une évidence… Comment un portrait de vous peut-il se trouver

dissimulé chez moi ?»

Sans répondre, l'homme se pencha et plongea son regard dans celui de Toan, avec une

intensité déconcertante.

Son regard…

Il faisait revenir des images du passé…

_Tu as les yeux d'Aga, avait dit un jour un habitant du désert. C'était un grand _

_guerrier. _

« Père… murmura Toan.

Aga, le guerrier légendaire, sourit.

-Tu as deviné. Ne demande pas pourquoi je suis parti, nous n'avons pas le temps de

discuter de ça. Comme tu t'en doutes, j'ai une mission à te confier. Tu disais tout à

l'heure que le génie Obscur avait été détruit. Ce n'est pas faux, mais son passage a

laissé des traces qui se sont combinées aux émanations maléfiques engendrées par une

autre terrifiante créature.

L'usage que tu as fait de l'Atlamillia a empiré les choses. Je sais que tu ne pouvais le

savoir, et de toute façon tu devais utiliser ta pierre pour sauver ton monde, il ne pouvait

en être autrement. Je pense qu'à présent tu va devoir repartir en aventure pour détruire

une nouvelleforme de mal encore plus puissante. Mais à mon avis, ce n'est pas pour te

déplaire…

-Effectivement, père, cette vie me manquait. Mais je pense que je devrais en savoir un

peu plus sur l'ennemi, non ?

-Je n'en sais moi-même pas grand-chose. Nous savons tout cela grâce à un oracle, et

nous savons que nous pouvons lui faire confiance. Dans quelques jours, nous t'enverrons

en mission avec tous tes vieux compagnons. Je pense que tu devrais également trouver

de nouveaux alliés un peu particuliers… »

Aga disparut, et la caverne de cristal avec lui. Toan se retrouva devant sa cheminée, un

vieux portrait à la main. Personne dans la maison ne semblait avoir rien remarqué.

« Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il a voulu dire, murmura Toan… Comment un allié

pourrait-il être plus particulier que Xiao ?

Une semaine avait passé.

Toan était dehors, près de l'étang, en compagnie de Paige, de son frère et de sa sœur.

Ils s'étaient assis et contemplaient les étoiles. Toan passa son bras autour de la taille de

Paige.

Elle soupira et posa la tête sur son épaule. Il prit garde de ne pas bouger, appréciant de

sentir la chaleur de son amie à travers sa chemise.

Il se tourna vers son frère et sa sœur :

« Eh, vous deux ! Vous savez que le maire s'est préparé des tartes aux pommes et qu'il

va les cacher dans sa cave pour les manger tout seul ? Si vous vous dépêchez, vous

pourrez en chiper une pendant qu'elles refroidissent !

-Ce vieil égoïste ! s'insurgea Goro. C'est pour ça qu'il est si gros alors qu'il prétends

faire régime ! On va lui apprendre à dire des mensonges et à ne pas partager !

-Exactement ! approuva Xiao en faisant une cabriole. Et après, on ira dans la cabane

derrière chez Dike, j'ai vu qu'il avait ramené de très jolis poissons aujourd'hui ! Je crois

que c'est pour le concours du plus grand pêcheur de tous les temps… En tout cas, ils

sont vraiment énooooormes ! Hum, allons-y, j'en ai déjà l'eau à la bouche… » ajouta-t-

elle en se léchant les babines.

Les deux enfants s'éloignèrent avec des cris et des rires.

Toan parut soulagé.

« Ouf, j'ai cru qu'ils ne nous laisseraient jamais ! Désolé pour ce pauvre Dike, je sais

que ce concours était le rêve de sa vie mais après tout, il n'a qu'à mieux cacher ses

poissons quand il sait que Xiao est dans les parages. En fait… Je voulais te dire quelque

chose…

-Oui, Toan ? murmura Paige, le regard brillant.

-Tu vois, pendant mon aventure… Je pouvais mourir à chaque instant, et à chaque fois

que je regardais un monstre dans les yeux, c'est à toi que je pensais… Je me disais que

ce serait dommage de partir sans te dire au revoir… En fermant les yeux, le soir, je

pouvais voir ton visage rayonnant, entendre ta voix mélodieuse. A chaque instant je

ressentais le manque cruel de ton absence. Tu me manquais plus que tout au monde.

-Oh, Toan… répondit Paige avec un sourire plein de bonheur. Tes mots expriment tout

ce que je ressentais lors de ton voyage, mieux que jamais je n'aurais pu le faire moi-

même…

-Paige, mon amie d'enfance, ma compagne de jeux de toujours, j'ai réalisé que ce que

je ressentais pour toi était bien plus que de la camaraderie. Paige, je…

-Chut, mon Toan… Parfois il n'est pas besoin de parler. »

Elle lui prit tendrement la main. Il lui sourit timidement, puis s'avança doucement. Les

flammes du feu de camp se reflétaient dans ses yeux. Paige ferma les siens.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Paige rouvrit les yeux.

-Hum… Toan ?

Elle s'étira, regarda les braises mourantes.

-Euh… Tu embrasses mal et tu as eu honte, alors tu t'es enfui, c'est ça ? Je

t'impressionne ? Ca n'est pas grave , tu sais, on peut parler hein… AU NOM DE

TOUS LES DIEUX DE CETTE FICHUE PLANETE, TOAN, EXPLIQUE-MOI

POURQUOI IL NE S'EST RIEN PASSE ! Dix ans que j'attendais ça ! DIX ANS ! Et

monsieur prend ses jambes à son cou au dernier moment !

Paige lâcha une bordée d'injures qui auraient fait dresser les cheveux sur la tête à

n'importe qui ayant assisté à cette scène, et qui étaient de toute manière peu élégants

dans la bouche d'une jeune fille. Traitant le malheureux jeune homme de tous les noms,

elle se leva et rentra chez Dike, son souteneur, qui à la nouvelle de son échec, mit de

mauvaise humeur par la perte de son poisson géant, la punit en l'enfermant à la cave au

pain sec et à l'eau, après l'avoir tabassé à coups de thon congelé (confisqué à Goro, qui

avait dévalisé la réserve de poissons le jour du remariage de tante Laura avecl'ainé des

frères Macho. Les invités en manque de poissons frais depuis trois mois avaient ravagé

l'église et terrorisé Xena, qui avait explosé les vitres du maire à coups de lance-pierres

pour passer le temps en haut du clocher sur lequel elle s'était réfugiée.).

Toan ouvrit les yeux.

A nouveau, il semblait avoir été transporté ailleurs par un sortilège.


	3. Un autre monde?

Bon ben on peut pas dire que j'ai beaucoup de reviews... En fait j'en ai même aucune... Voyons le bon côté des choses, ne pas devoir y répondre me laissera plus de temps pour écrire un texte que personne ne lira.

Si quelqu'un tombe par hasard sur cette fic, surtout vous gênez pas pour dire ce que vous en pensez!

**_Chapitre 3: Un autre monde?_**

Toan ouvrit les yeux.

A nouveau, il semblait avoir été transporté ailleurs par un sortilège.

Il se trouvait cette fois dans une sorte de chapelle obscure, assez sombre, et qui ne semblait

guère fréquentée à en juger par la couche de poussière qui recouvrait l'autel. Les vitraux

magnifiques étaient obscurcis par la crasse.

Le jeune garçon se releva, une expression furieuse sur le visage.

« Mais c'est pas croyable ça! Dix ans que j'attendais ça! Dix foutues années que je voulais

dire à cette salope de Paige que je la hais depuis qu'elle m'a balancé dans la rivière quand on

avait trois ans, tout ça parce que je lui avais brisé les jambes quand elle a essayé de

m'embrasser! (NdI: l'auteur se demande comment une petite fille de trois ans ne pouvant se

servir de ses jambes a réussi à jeter un petit garçon dans la rivière… Paige aurait-elle une

puissance cachée? Disons très bien cachée?) Et voilà que certains se permettent de me traîner

dans tous les coins de l'univers connu et inconnu sous le soit-disant prétexte que je suis un

brave héros bien courageux qui doit sauver le monde! Ils pourraient pas me demander mon

avais des fois? Ah mais j'en ai marre! Ils vont m'entendre tiens! »

Fulminant, Toan s'épousseta avec de grands gestes rageurs et tenta de trouver la porte de

sortie dans cette crypte sombre. Enfin ses yeux s'habituèrent à l'obscurité, lui évitant de se

cogner violemment contre une représentation d'un poisson géant (NdI: Dike a-t-il créé une

nouvelle religion?). Il donna un violent coup de poing contre la statue, ne réussissant qu'à

provoquer une violente douleur dans son poignet (NdI : l'est énervé le Toan). Soupirant et

tentant de se calmer, il avança doucement et, écartant un paravent (NdI : un paravent dans une

chapelle ?) finit par repérer un rayon de soleil filtrant à travers un interstice. C'était la porte

de sortie qui était entrouverte.

Toan s'avança vers celle-ci et l'ouvrit doucement. Il se retrouva dans une sorte de parc. Il fit

quelques pas et jeta des regards autour de lui. Il était entouré d'herbe, à quelques dizaines

mètres se trouvait un grand bâtiment blanc, et de l'autre côté du parc une sorte de petit lac.

Se tournant, il vit à l'horizon ce qui lui sembla être une ville étrange, telle qu'il n'en avait

jamais vue. Partout il y avait des maisons gigantesques, des machines qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Cette ville était vraiment très, très grande. De là où il venait, cela n'existait pas. Il était donc

sans doute loin de chez lui.

Une silhouette humaine surgit soudain d'entre les arbres, à quelques mètres devant lui.

Comme elle avançait vers le pont menant à la ville, il ne pouvait voir son visage. C'était sans

doute une fille, qui devait faire à peu près sa taille. Elle avait de très, très longs cheveux d'un

joli roux, retenue par des bandes de tissus en une sorte de longue queue de cheval qui se

balançait gracieusement dans le vent.

Soudain un éclat bleu attira l'attention de Toan. Une étincelle comme celles dont lui avait

parlé son père ? Cela semblait provenir de la main de la jeune fille…

Toan regarda attentivement. Sur la main de la fille, il y avait…

Non. Ce n'était pas possible… Que faisait son Atlamillia en possession d'une autre

personne ? Que cela signifiait-il ?

Paniqué, il baissa les yeux sur sa main gauche. Non, sa précieuse pierre magique était

toujours sur son gant…

Lorsqu'il releva la tête, la mystérieuse jeune fille avait disparu.


	4. Qui es tu?

Oooh, ma première review pour cette fic... Merci moon light of dreams! Je t'adore! Tu devrais jouer à dark Cloud lol (et sa suite Dark Chronicle aussi), c'est des supers jeux. Voici un tit chap très court...

**_Qui es-tu?_**

Xiao ne comprenait pas ce qui lui était arrivé. Un instant auparavant, elle était dans le jardin 

du maire en train de dévorer un poisson géant, et l'instant d'après dans le parc d'un grand

manoir. Cependant, l'endroit était particulièrement joli. Il lui semblait même apercevoir un

étang, dans lequel elle trouverait sûrement d'autres jolis petits poissons.

Elle commença d'avancer vers l'eau, lorsque des voix inconnues retentirent, la faisant s'arrêter 

et se cacher derrière un buisson, par mesure de sécurité.

Elle vit alors surgir une femme et un jeune garçon. La femme était très belle, elle avait de 

longs cheveux ondulés, ambrés comme ceux de Maître Toan. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu

profond. Le garçon était assez petit, à peine plus grand que Xiao, mais il était probablement

plus âgé. Il avait des cheveux dorés un peu longs, et de grands yeux couleur turquoise. Xiao

remarqua qu'il semblait triste.

-"Mère, pourquoi ne restes-tu pas avec nous? Tu aimes mon père, n'est-ce-pas? Je ne veux pas

que tu t'en ailles à nouveau!

-Max, répondit la femme avec un petit sourire triste, je t'ai déjà expliqué que ce n'était pas

aussi simple. Ma place n'est pas ici, ce n'est pas mon époque. De plus, j'ai été chargée d'une

nouvelle mission extrêmement importante. Nous nous reverrons peut-être… Mais je ne peux

t'en dire plus pour l'instant.

-Je veux te garder avec moi! Quand la mission sera terminée, tu reviendras?

-Non, je ne peux pas. Ma vie ne m'appartient pas, j'ai décidé de la consacrer à la sauvegarde

de ce monde. C'est une lourde tâche qui ne me permettra pas d'avoir une vie de famille. C'est

pourquoi ton père et moi avons décidé… De nous séparer. Pour toujours.

-NON! Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça! Je t'ai cherchée pendant toutes ces années…

-Maximilien, un jour, tu comprendras mieux…"

Les voix s'affaiblirent et les deux personnes s'éloignèrent, sous le regard de Xiao.

Goro était intrigué. Que faisait-il dans cette grande vallée emplie de maisons, qui n'était pas 

son village? La présence de la tarte aux pommes qu'il tenait toujours à la main le rassurait, et

il recommença à la grignoter (NdI: Ou plutôt à s'empiffrer). C'est alors qu'approcha la plus

extraordinaire créature que Goro eut jamais vue. Elle était d'une beauté qui dépassait tout ce

qui existait au monde, où du moins c'est ainsi que Goro la voyait (NdI: Aïe… Ca peut laisser

présager le pire… On verra bien). Son fin visage aux traits harmonieux, ses grands yeux d'un

violet enchanteur, ses cheveux bleu-violet retenus en deux élégantes couettes derrière sa

tête… Son teint pâle, sa petite bouche rose mutine, son joli nez pointu… Tout en elle respirait

la perfection telle que se l'imaginait le jeune chasseur.

-"Euh, ça va? Questionna la petite fille qui l'observait d'un air perplexe. T'as l'air bizarre tu

sais… Tu me regardes comme si j'étais un escargot vert géant. A propos d'escargot, essuie la

bave qui coule sur ton manteau.

Goro tenta de se ressaisir, bien que subjugué par le charme de cette sirène. Cette délicieuse 

enfant était sans nul doute une apparition divine destinée à lui seul, comme une récompense

de sa bravoure, de son héroïsme sans pareil. Une gente dame l'égalant en intelligence et en

beauté (NdI: Eh bé, c'est pas un portrait très attrayant…).

-Je t'avais jamais vu ici, poursuivit la jeune fille inconsciente des états d'âme de son chevalier

servant. Comment tu t'appelles? Moi, c'est Lin, et je suis un futur grand maître mage."

Ruby ignorait comment elle avait été transportée dans cette belle forêt. Par magie sans doute?

Elle s'y connaissait dans ce domaine, étant elle-même une sorte de fée de la lampe. Sans doute

avait-on besoin d'elle? Elle avait été triste lorsque sa fabuleuse aventure avait pris fin… Elle

avait quitté Maître Toan peu de temps après, partant à l'aventure dans ce nouveau monde à

explorer. Mais depuis que le groupe dont elle faisait partie avait vaincu celui qu'on appelait le

Génie Obscur, il semblait n'y avoir hélas plus grand-chose de maléfique à vaincre. Une

nouvelle aventure serait la bienvenue, alors qu'elle commençait à s'ennuyer… Elle espérait

simplement qu'elle saurait donner une pleine mesure à ses talents.

Il semblait qu'elle se trouvait en plein milieu d'une forêt inconnue, près d'une belle cascade.

Au pied de celle-ci se trouvait une belle jeune femme blonde à l'air mélancolique, qui

semblait ne pas l'avoir aperçue pendant que Ruby songeait. Soudain, il y eut comme un

éclair de lumière, la femme sembla grandir et, dans un tourbillon de magie, se

métamorphosa en un magnifique papillon géant, aux ailes couleur d'arc-en-ciel.


End file.
